taconbananafandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning: Creating a Character
Hi, and welcome to Taco'n'Banana. This guide wasn't made by me, but I've added a few things to it. Otherwise, all credit to Bill Smauz. This small guide will give you advice on creating a character. Ultimately, it's up to you though. Character Establishment Deciding a Name Before entering the RolePlay universe you must decide on a name that fits your character’s race, for example if you had a Japanese Character you might consider using a Japanese name. I found this website useful for creating names for your characters: http://www.behindthename.com/ Note: You must not use a celebrity or historical names or copy other player’s names. (I personally use names I already know, and think sound cool. Surnames I often take a pre-existing one or a pre-existing work such as "Reach" and change it into a more unique one just my changing a few letters, in this case, I used "Reech." You can also make up a name from scratch however, one I use sometimes is "Coskia." Thats a name I pulled out of my head. Gamer_cad.) Character Background Once you have decided on the name of your character you must now think about the story behind your character. What was your character’s childhood like? What was it like growing up for your character? Did your character excel in school if he attended it? Was he abused as a child? It is always good to have a background so you can get a feel for your character which will help you in later RolePlays you attend. Note: Try to have a background that fits with your RolePlay community’s story. (Background is always a good thing to know, as it can help tell you how your character would react. Usually, if I'm serious about a character, I write a backstory on the forums. The link to my best one so far can be foundhere. Gamer_cad.) Character Personality & Appearance Now you must create a mental state of your character. This is the fun part about creating characters as you get to be very creative and it will help you in RolePlay a lot. Personality can sometimes be based upon your background. If your character was abused as a child it might cause him/her to have a strange personality. Appearance is also an important part because it gives other players a sense of what your character looks like. Make sure you’re realistic on this as well. (Personality is very important as it guides every single one of your characters actions. One my characters is a priest, or was before he got brainwashed, and has a very calm, deliberate, and helpful personality. My other character, who wasn't religious, got into barfights constantly, learning a few fighting moves along the way. As such he is more violent. Since the characters are brother however, they share the fact they are helpful. Gamer_cad.) Character Abilities & Skills After developing your character’s name and realistic background, it is time to attribute certain skills and abilities to your character. Make sure you’re realistic about this part. It can be somewhat difficult deciding what talents your character will have but decide based upon your character’s background and your character personality. Perhaps your character is somewhat skilled as an engineer. Maybe your character has musical talent. Be creative about this but make sure it is still in the boundaries of being realistic. Deciding your character’s talents will prove to be helpful in your RolePlay. (Most of the stats arn't important, and have very little impact on roleplay, since you will be doing almost everything with /me's anyway. However, beware of In-character talents. Someone who is a good writer, a musician, an artist for example, may find themselves swiftly arrested by the combine if found out. Gamer_cad.)